


Entwined

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: HakYona Week 2018 [9]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Gen, HakYona Week 2019, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Or At Least I Don't Think It Is, i kind of cheated, not really HakYona, please let me know if you think i should change the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: One different choice by Soo-won results in a much different world…This fic is actually from HakYona Week 2019, but because I only wrote two fics this year, I'm putting it under the 2018 series.





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS for major character deaths and, while I don’t think it’s that graphic, implied graphic actions.  
Also, while this isn’t really a warning, please note that this takes place at a point when Hak’s love is unrequited, and with the changes I’ve made to canon, that will never change.
> 
> I do not own Akatsuki no Yona. The starred dialogue lines have been taken directly from or adapted from the manga.

Hak’s hands clenched tight around his glaive—tight enough that they throbbed with every heartbeat, that they ached with a heat that burned this moment into his soul.

*“Lord Soo-won,” Hak’s voice rasped. “Where is King Il?* Where…” His hands throbbed as he looked around the courtyard, taking in the soldiers and the strangers and the blood that stained his friend’s clothes. “Where is Princess Yona?!” he roared.

Soo-won closed his eyes and looked away. Seeing this, the black-haired man at his side sighed, but straightened his own shoulders.

*“You are looking at the new King of Kouka,”* he announced. “King Soo-won, sole heir to the throne after the deaths of King Il and Princess Yona.”

Hak’s hands tightened impossibly further. “What.”

Nothing.

“Soo-won!”

Nothing.

“Look at me, Soo-won!” Hak cried, and his voiced cracked in unison with the stones breaking under the staff of his glaive. “_Look at me!”_

And Soo-won did. The new King of Kouka looked him in the eyes, and said, *“A moment ago… I sent them to hell.”*

* * *

Later, Hak would clean the blood from his clothes in a mountain river. He would tear strips off to bandage the wounds slashed across his skin, and dip his face beneath the water to wash away the mud. He would run, and run, and he wouldn’t stop for anything until he reached the safety of his grandfather’s side. But in that moment, Soo-won’s words washed Hak into hell, and he surrendered himself to the bloodlust.

Wherever his princess went, he had promised to always follow.

**Author's Note:**

> So um… I hope you all enjoyed? Please let me know what you think! I have an idea for this that would completely morph both this small fic and the canon universe, but it would be a monster fic (think 20k as a conservative minimum; it’s more likely to be at least 50k), as well as slowburn leading up to HakYona. If you’re interested, I maaaaay be open to revealing a few hints and spoilers. :)
> 
> Come talk with me over on tumblr at queenofmoons67! I am accepting prompts!


End file.
